


A Bad Case (Of Loving You)

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (fake) First Time, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, It's For a Case, M/M, Making Out, Sex Lessons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche quest'anno il TC&TH ha dato il via al Secret Santa!<br/>Il prompt assegnatomi è di alexisriversong e recita: Johnlock in cui virgin!Sherlock ha un caso particolare in cui ci sono cose che hanno a che vedere con il sesso e non sa che pesci pigliare... John lo deve educare...<br/>Ed eccola qua! Non avendo ricevuto disposizioni sulla collocazione temporale della storia, ho deciso che si pone indicativamente in un'ipotetica terza stagione in cui Mary non è mai esistita (sorry not sorry).<br/>Cara Ale, buona lettura e buon Natale! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Case (Of Loving You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/gifts).



**A Bad Case**

**(Of Loving You)**

  


. ~ ° ~ .

  


_Doctor, doctor, give me the news_

_I got a bad case of lovin' you_

_No pill's gonna cure my ill_

_I got a bad case of lovin' you_

~

– Non se ne parla neanche! –

Si tratta dell'ultimo baluardo di John e lui se lo sentiva, oh, se lo sentiva eccome, che prima o poi Sherlock l'avrebbe messo sotto attacco. È persino riuscito a prevedere il motivo per cui sono arrivati a questo: un caso. Strano, eh? O quello o un esperimento, non è che la differenza sarebbe stata molta ai suoi occhi. Resta comunque terribilmente _sbagliato_.

– Perché? –

Sembra – anzi no, _è –_ confuso. Sherlock è confuso e John è fortemente tentato di mandarlo affanculo e fuggire molto, molto lontano. Ma le sue riserve di pazienza pare che siano inestinguibili.

– Perché sei il mio migliore amico. – si strofina gli occhi con due dita ed esala un sospiro esausto – E il mio coinquilino. Ecco perché. –

– E a chi mi dovrei rivolgere se non al mio migliore amico? –

La confusione si mescola allo stupore. In un certo senso è doloroso sapere che ha ragione, sapere di essere l'unica persona a cui può rivolgere una simile richiesta senza ricevere una denuncia per molestie.

– A chi potrei chiedere di fare sesso, se non a te, John? –

Ed eccoci qua, signore e signori! Benvenuti ad un'ordinaria giornata al 221B di Baker Street.

John si aggrappa alla poltrona. C'era proprio bisogno di ripeterlo? Ormai non riesce più a distinguere i messaggi ambigui che gli invia il proprio corpo. È caldo, freddo, eccitato, impaurito. Insomma, non è più un adolescente da parecchio tempo, tutto questo scombussolamento non è affatto appropriato per un uomo della sua età, con un'esperienza di mondo come la sua!

Si schiarisce la voce: – Puoi evitare di ripeterlo, per favore? –

– Oh, John... – Sherlock scuote la testa – Ma non capisci che... –

– No, capisco fin troppo bene. – lo interrompe alzandosi dalla poltrona, mettendo maggiore distanza tra di loro – L'argomento è _chiuso_. –

Sottolinea il concetto con un gesto secco della mano e lo sguardo di Sherlock si muove veloce tra quella e il suo volto.

– Questo non è proprio il momento per fare lo schizzinoso. – insiste con aria seccata – Vuoi per favore mettere da parte le tue insulse considerazioni borghesi? –

John lo sa che continuerà a rompergli l'anima con questa storia, per cui incrocia risolutamente le braccia sul petto e si arma di tanta buona volontà.

– Non cambierò idea, Sherlock. Fattene una ragione. –

– Bene. Perfetto. – si alza a sua volta, l'atteggiamento improvvisamente cambiato, e lui lo guarda senza capire mentre si agita in giro per il soggiorno.

Sta cercando qualcosa, rimestando tra libri, carte, provette. I fogli volano per aria assieme ai lembi della sua vestaglia blu. Infine lo trova: il suo cellulare. Digita in fretta un numero.

A John scatta un campanello di allarme: – Che stai facendo? –

– Avrei voluto evitare inutili perdite di tempo, ma _grazie a te_ mi trovo costretto a rivolgermi a qualcun altro. –

Ma lui non sa. Lui _non sa_. Come può sapere? E sarebbe davvero in grado di farlo, idiota com'è. E John sarebbe capace di permetterglielo?

– Sherlock, no. –

Lui lo ignora.

– Ho detto _no_. –

Il suo cellulare è nelle mani di John. Gliel'ha strappato via.

Sherlock lo guarda attonito: – Prego? –

– Non farlo. Sherlock, non hai la minima idea... tu... – non è possibile che debba anche spiegarglielo – Tu non sai di cosa stai parlando! –

Si riappropria del suo cellulare con un gesto stizzito.

– È proprio per questo che ho bisogno di un supporto. _Informazioni_ , John. – replica seccato – Se non hai intenzione di aiutarmi, non posso fare altro che rispettare la tua scelta, ma ti pregherei almeno di non ostacolarmi. –

Perfetto. Non lo ascolterà mai.

– Prima devi vedere una cosa. –

Ma lui gli volta le spalle, concentrato sul cellulare: – John, non è il momento per... –

– No, ascolta. – lo afferra per un braccio e lo spinge a sedersi sul divano – Guarda e basta e poi fai quello che vuoi. D'accordo? –

Sherlock lo osserva, serio, gli occhi chiari che sfrecciano sul tuo volto.

– D'accordo. – acconsente con aria di sufficienza – Vediamo. –

~

Forse non è stata esattamente una buona idea. John non ha mai visto una reazione simile. E pensare che ha appositamente scartabellato tra i link salvati per trovare quelli adatti allo scopo. Solo amatoriali e niente di esagerato: dovevano essere esempi realistici, crudi.

Sherlock gli ha chiesto tre volte di fermare il video e tornare indietro per rivedere delle scene. Non sta un attimo zitto. È tutto un “Cosa stanno facendo?”

“Oh, cielo, deve essere doloroso!”

“ _Perché_ lo fanno?!”

“Perché stanno urlano?”

“Cos'è _quello_?!”

John non ne può più. Spera solo che almeno questo lo convinca a desistere dal rivolgersi a chicchessia. Sa bene di star giocando sporco, ma non trova altro modo. Quell'idiota sarebbe capace di traumatizzarsi da solo.

– Pensi di essere in grado di farlo? –

Sherlock guarda John, poi il video, poi di nuovo John.

– No. – si alza di scatto dalla poltrona e si allontana un po' da lui, dal pc ancora acceso con il fermo immagine sui due che ci stanno dando dentro.

Si porta una mano ai capelli, rotea su sé stesso, ripetendo “No”. John dovrebbe essere lieto di aver raggiunto il suo scopo. Perché l'espressione spaventata di Sherlock è la sua certezza che non farà alcuna stronzata per conto proprio. Eppure...

Eppure è consapevole di stare giocando col fuoco.

– Ma _devo_ farlo. –

Ha sentito male. _Deve_ aver sentito male.

– Sherlock, per favore... –

– No, per favore tu, John. – sbotta irritato – Questo caso dura da tre anni e ha già creato troppe vittime. E adesso io dovrei gettare la spugna solo perché non ho esperienza? Non lo accetto! –

– Ci sarà un altro modo... insomma, deve esserci! –

– Credi forse che non abbia vagliato ogni possibilità?! – ribatte – L'ho fatto, John. E senza approssimazioni. –

– Parlami... parlami di questo caso. – insiste l'altro e ignora l'espressione sarcastica di Sherlock – Andiamo, due cervelli sono meglio di uno, no? Altrimenti perché mi chiederesti sempre di farti da assistente?

– Perché, come ami ribadire spesso, io ho bisogno di un pubblico. –

– Ah! Un'ammissione da segnare negli annali. – ironizza.

Si scambiano uno sguardo complice, poi John incalza: – Avanti. Cosa abbiamo per le mani? –

Da prima donna quale è, Sherlock gli volta le spalle drammaticamente con uno svolazzo della vestaglia, fa un sospira teatrale e inizia a raccontare.

È una storia vecchia come il mondo: due persone si conoscono, una s'innamora dell'altra ma non viene ricambiata, il tutto finisce in tragedia. L'identità del colpevole è certa, ma non ci sono prove e Sherlock non riesce ad incastrarlo: sembra davvero che sia incappato nel delitto perfetto. Ha bisogno di ricostruire l'omicidio passo per passo, con l'obbiettivo di individuare una falla nel piano dell'assassino. L'unico problema è che il delitto è avvenuto appena dopo che i due avevano consumato un rapporto sessuale. Da qui, la frustrazione di Sherlock causata dall'impossibilità di poter rimettere in scena l'omicidio senza alcun problema.

Il delitto è vecchio di tre anni e nel frattempo la famiglia della vittima sta subendo ogni sorta di sopruso da parte del colpevole, solo perché non si riesce a dimostrare che ha commesso il delitto. Bisogna fermare questa persona e bisogna farlo alla svelta.

John è atterrito. È peggio di quanto immaginasse e non sa in che modo gestire la cosa. O meglio, lo sa, e fin troppo bene, ma preferirebbe di gran lunga non saperlo.

– Sei certo che ricostruire il delitto ti aiuterà a trovare il modo di incastrare il colpevole? – gli chiede.

Sherlock lo guarda dritto in faccia: – Sì. –

Se ne pentirà. Se ne pentiranno entrambi e probabilmente questo segnerà la fine della loro amicizia. Ma John non può lasciare che sia qualcun altro. Un _estraneo_. No, neanche per idea.

– Va bene. – esala.

Lui s'irrigidisce.

– Come? –

John si passa le mani sudate sui jeans.

– Va bene. – ripete schiarendosi la voce.

Sherlock gli fa eco: – Va... bene? –

E John annuisce con forza, prima di cambiare idea.

– Ti... insegnerò e poi... metteremo in scena il delitto. –

È assurdo già solo a dirlo ad alta voce, Cristo, non sarà mai capace di farlo davvero. _Mai_. 

– Bene. –

– Una settimana. – aggiunge subito.

Sherlock si acciglia: – Un giorno. –

– Tre. – rilancia lui alzando tre dita.

– Ma è un'eternità! – sbotta l'altro.

– Non meno di tre. – John è irremovibile – Prendere o lasciare. –

Sherlock rotea gli occhi al cielo, ma alla fine cede.

– Affare fatto. –

– E farai quello che dico io e con i tempi che dico io. –

Per tutta risposta, Sherlock gli tende la mano. John la stringe, con la netta, orrida sensazione che sia l'inizio della fine.

Meglio non pensarci, meglio non perdere tempo. Temporeggiare è sempre una mossa sbagliata. Per questo John lo tira a sé, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

– Iniziamo dalle basi. – mormora umettandosi le labbra – La lezione di oggi è sul bacio. –

Le pupille di Sherlock si dilatano fino a mangiare quasi tutto l'azzurro.

~

Giorno Uno.

Lo studente è intelligente _e si applica_. Frase riduttiva, che ignora bellamente il tragicomico contorno di quella situazione ai limiti della follia, ma che riassume alla perfezione il guaio in cui John si è cacciato.

Quattro ore di pomiciata. Una cosa del genere non la faceva da, tipo, vent'anni? E non credeva che gli sarebbe piaciuto rifarlo. Alle soglie dei quaranta e con partner di entrambi i sessi sparsi in tre continenti, certe cose non dovrebbero più coinvolgerlo come quando di anni ne aveva venti e subiva la sovrapproduzione ormonale tipica della post-adolescenza.

Come al solito, la realtà è molto diversa dalla teoria.

Sherlock ha l'energia e la curiosità di un novizio e a John non sembra vero di sentire tutta quella energia per le mani. Ha passato troppo tempo a compatirsi, a sentirsi vecchio e tradito, a non vivere. Si sono baciati per quattro ore sul divano e nemmeno per un secondo John ha pensato alle brutture della propria vita. Questo è l'incantesimo che sono capaci di fare le labbra di Sherlock.

Per tanto tempo John ha finto di non averle sempre ammirate da lontano, come si ammirano i lineamenti scolpiti dalla mano di un maestro rinascimentale. E quale fantastica occasione è questa, per mettere da parte la pruderie e fare a quelle labbra tutto ciò che non si sarebbe fatto remore di fare se fossero appartenuto ad una donna consenziente?

– Bene, per oggi... può bastare... credo. –

– Cosa? No! –

A John viene da ridere, ma la risata si spegne presto in un verso indistinto quando nota in che condizioni è ridotto Sherlock – in che condizioni l'ha ridotto _lui_. Lo spettacolo che è, così sconvolto, con gli occhi brillanti e le guance arrossate, i riccioli arruffati e la bocca tumida per i loro baci.

– Ci hai preso gusto, mh? – mormora passandogli il pollice sul labbro inferiore, lucido di saliva.

Il sospiro di Sherlock vale più di mille parole.

– Anch'io. – confessa – Ma non possiamo restare tutto il giorno sul divano a pomiciare. –

– No? – gli mugola affranto.

John ride ancora e gli dà un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra. Un bacio che Sherlock cerca di rincorrere invano.

– Per oggi mi sembra che sia più che sufficiente. – gli dice alzandosi – La lezione è finita. –

Si allontana in tutta fretta dal divano e dal demone tentatore che vi ha lasciato lì, meditando se farsi un tea caldo o una doccia fredda. Una riflessione che sarebbe semplice da portare a termine, se l'organo deputato a questo compito avesse un apporto di sangue sufficiente.

– John? – si sente chiamare.

E con un grande sospiro per farsi coraggio, lui si volta. Peccato che niente possa servire a prepararlo alla visione di Sherlock che, con aria profondamente perplessa, osserva la propria erezione che gli tende gli eleganti pantaloni di sartoria.

John deglutisce, si schiarisce la voce, fa un ennesimo sospiro, e infine si azzarda a dire, con voce malferma, un misero: – Sì? –

– E adesso che faccio? – gli chiede Sherlock, alzando uno sguardo costernato su di lui.

Avrebbe un paio di idee su cosa fare, John. Anche più di un paio, ad essere sincero. Ma ognuna di esse andrebbe totalmente contro le regole che lui stesso ha imposto per quel pericolosissimo gioco. Per cui no, _no_ , cattivo John! A cuccia!

– Adesso... – John stringe i pugni e raddrizza le spalle, alza la testa – Adesso fai i compiti a casa. –

Sherlock lo guarda senza capire.

– Il quarto video che ti ho fatto vedere. – gli suggerisce inarcando le sopracciglia.

Fatti una sega. Dedicati all'autoerotismo. _Masturbati_.

John è un medico, santo cielo, eppure non riesce nemmeno dirlo. Per fortuna Sherlock è ancora capace di pensare.

– Oh... – il suo sguardo s'illumina improvvisamente – E questo mi sarà utile? –

– Indispensabile. – decreta John.

E poi gira sui tacchi e velocemente raggiunge il bagno. Se non altro, immaginare Sherlock che si dà piacere è stato determinante per decidersi: quello di cui ha assolutamente bisogno, è una doccia fredda.

~

Giorno Due.

Cosa succede quando si supera un confine inaspettato, che ci lascia in equilibrio tra due realtà altrettanto allettanti ma ancora spaventose? Cosa succede quando, a metà di viaggio, si inizia a sentire nostalgia di casa ma al contempo si intensifica il desiderio di arrivare finalmente a destinazione? Cosa succede a John, quando arriva a dover svoltare la boa che li porterà oltre, consapevole che dopo non potranno mai più tornare indietro, ma più saranno quelli di prima?

Succede che glielo dice. Più per levarsi un peso dalla coscienza che per una reale utilità, perché Sherlock ovviamente si ostina a _non capire_.

– Sai che non sarà più come prima, vero? –

Sono stesi, rivolti uno di fronte all'altro, sul letto di John. Il divano va anche bene per pomiciare, ma per il resto serve un letto. Non il letto di Sherlock, però, quello deve restare un nido sicuro per lui, deve sempre poter contare sull'intimità data da un luogo inviolato e personale, nel quale possa rifugiarsi ogni volta che vuole. Non è psicologia spicciola, basta ragionarci su.

E così, il letto di John. E loro due che si guardano, con quella la domanda sospesa nell'aria.

Sherlock abbassa le ciglia, ci pensa un po'. Poi lo guarda di nuovo e annuisce. John non si aspettava nient'altro e, in fondo, anche se preferisce non pensarci, _non vuole_ _sperare_ nient'altro.

Mette da parte ogni scrupolo, allora, e si allunga a baciarlo, puntellandosi su un braccio e piegandosi su di lui. Ha gli occhi chiusi e si sente un ladro.

Sherlock si avvicina e lo abbraccia, con un movimento così fluido e istintivo che a John fa venire una tenerezza quasi dolorosa, pungente come la coscienza che sta cercando di ignorare. Allora le sue mani cercano la pelle sotto la vestaglia di Sherlock, come se sentire il suo corpo potesse annullare i rimorsi. E sembra funzionare, oh, così bene, e Sherlock si lascia andare sotto di lui e più le sue mani osano più lui risponde con lamenti indecenti e John sa che se ne pentirà, ma non ora. Ora non gli importa.

Importa solo che Sherlock è nel suo letto, nelle sue mani, sulla sua bocca.

~

Giorno Tre.

Sono aggrovigliati in una matassa di carne e sudore, e dire che non capiscono dove finisce l'uno e dove inizia l'altro non è un eufemismo da romanzetto rosa.

John non potrebbe fare l'amore con lui in altra maniera se non questa.

Dopo averlo preparato dolcemente, con dita dotate di infinita pazienza, con quelle parole senza senso che escono fuori quando il senso non serve a nulla. Osservando ogni preziosa espressione che attraversava i suoi lineamenti, ascoltando ogni suo languido gemito, assimilando ognuna delle sue reazioni con l'attenzione che si riserva a qualcosa di unico e delicato. Issandoselo in grembo e stringendoselo addosso, guidando il suo cazzo dentro di lui e penetrandolo lentamente, con i lunghi arti di Sherlock avvinghiati attorno a scuotere entrambi di fremiti e respiri spezzati. Godendo per per un lungo, perfetto momento di quell'abbraccio senza confini.

E finalmente – _finalmente_ – muovendosi con delicatezza, coprendolo di baci affamati e carezze reverenti. Sospirando il suo nome sulla sua pelle sudata, nella speranza di rendere tutto questo vero e reale e, _Cristo_ , qualcosa di più di un maledetto esperimento.

Sono loro due. Sono John e Sherlock. E non è possibile ridurre tutto questo a qualcosa di funzionale ad un caso.

Ci prova a comunicarglielo, John. Non può usare le parole – non può permetterselo – ma ci prova lo stesso. È tutto così fragile e pieno di amore, che una sola frase potrebbe distruggere tutto. Ma ci prova lo stesso.

Che abbia fallito o meno non lo sa, ma capisce troppo tardi che tanto non ha alcuna importanza. Sherlock ha voluto qualcosa da lui, come al solito John ha lasciato che gliela prendesse e, una volta ottenuto ciò che desiderava, la conseguenza è stata quella di sempre.

Sherlock alza il bavero del cappotto, gli lancia un'occhiata imperturbabile e se ne va, lasciandolo nella luce fredda di pentimento del peggior “mattino dopo” che John abbia mai vissuto.

~

Quando sente la serratura scattare, John prende un bel respiro dietro alle pagine del Times ed assume il suo miglior sorriso.

– Hai... uh... risolto il caso alla grande, vedo. – dice mettendo via il giornale.

– Alla grande. – gli fa eco Sherlock.

– Bene. –

No che non va bene. È stato via tre giorni. John ha saputo che era vivo solo grazie ai giornali, prima, e ad una patetica telefonata che infine, messa da parte la dignità, si è deciso a fare a Mycroft, dopo.

– Scriverai un articolo per il blog? –

Ma che importanza ha? Come può venirgli in mente una cosa del genere _adesso_?

– Io... non credo. No. –

Sherlock annuisce, lo sguardo distante e indecifrabile.

– Certo. – afferma sostenuto – Immagino che per te sia poco dignitoso. –

– Cosa...? No, io... –

Come può andare peggio di così, John non lo sa proprio, ma sta succedendo.

– John, non hai alcun bisogno di giustificarti. –

– Sherlock, _no_! Io non mi vergogno di nulla. –

Lui lo osserva con quella sua solita espressione. Quella che fa quando non riesce ad afferrare un semplice meccanismo puramente umano e per questo si sente difettato, ma non riesce ad esprimere quanto gli faccia male.

– È solo che questa... questa cosa che è successa io non voglio condividerla con nessuno. È qualcosa di troppo intimo. Lo capisci? –

– Credo... di sì. –

John non ne è poi così sicuro. E vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa, vorrebbe potergli spiegare, davvero, ma non è sicuro di esserne in grado. Hanno già bruciato troppe tappe in quei giorni senza doversi per forza mettere anche a bruciare anche quella.

– Mi mancherà, penso. –

Oh. Be', questa non era prevista.

– No che non ti mancherà. – spezzi la tensione ridendo, o almeno ci provi – Tu odi il contatto fisico, per non parlare dell'intimità. Non ti mancherà nemmeno un po'! –

– Su questo potrei avere un'opinione discordante. –

John batte le ciglia più volte, mentre quella frase gli rimbalza più volte tra i neuroni.

– Tu sai che... se vuoi io sono qui. –

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio.

– Se mi stai proponendo un abbraccio fraterno e una pacca sulla spalla di tanto in tanto, temo che sarebbe ormai insufficiente. –

– Sono qui. – John deglutisce il cuore che gli è finito in gola – Per qualsiasi cosa. –

Sherlock fa un passo verso di lui: – _Qualsiasi cosa_ , John? –

Lui inclina la testa e lo fissa, sospirando per la tensione.

– Perché devi sempre rigirare le cose come se fossero delle sfide, mh? – borbotta.

– Perché è divertente. – risponde lui con un sorrisetto irritante.

– E perché con te... –

Si avvicina ancora di un passo.

– ...ogni giorno è una sfida. –

Si inginocchia davanti a lui.

– In particolare da quando... –

Posa la mani sulle sue ginocchia e le allarga per infilarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

– ...ho scoperto di essere innamorato. –

Sherlock gli abbraccia i fianchi e non lo guarda. Il busto è diritto come una sciabola, ma il capo è appena reclinato. Sembra in preghiera.

– Ah... _ah_! – l'illuminazione gli arriva solo in quel momento – Non c'è... mai stato nessun caso. Vero? –

Lui tace. C'è solo il pomo d'Adamo che fa su e giù a segnalare che ha sentito e sta elaborando.

– Sherlock? – lo incalza, senza sapere se essere incazzato nero o irrimediabilmente infatuato di quell'essere folle che ha come coinquilino.

Senza sapere se desidera più sculacciarlo o tenerlo a letto per altri tre giorni. Forse entrambi. _Sicuramente_ entrambi.

– Magari non eri nemmeno vergine. – butta lì.

Va bene, questo è troppo. John si sente uno schifo ad insinuare una cosa simile. Adesso si scusa e...

– Capisco la delusione di essere arrivato secondo. Se ti può essere di consolazione, la mia prima e fino a qualche giorno fa ultima volta è avvenuta ormai sette anni. E non fu un'esperienza degna di nota, per restare in termini civili. –

Adesso John si butta dalla finestra, perché non sa proprio come gestire una cosa del genere. _Non lo sa_ , cazzo.

– Forse è meglio se la smettiamo tutti e due. –

– Troppe cazzate tutte in una volta? –

– Sì. –

– Sì. –

Troppe cazzate, troppe parole non dette, troppe parole dette. È mai possibile che non esista un metodo di comunicazione che sia efficacie per loro due?

Sembra che qualcuno abbia gridato quella domanda nella stanza. E a fare da eco alla domanda, subito è arrivata la risposta, talmente scontata da risultare quasi ironica.

– Vieni qua. –

Sherlock si sporge su di lui e si baciano in uno scontro disordinato di lingue e denti.

– Non c'è niente che potrebbe infastidirmi di te, John. – sospira – _Niente_. –

– Smettila! – gli ringhia – Chi sei tu e che fine ha fatto Sherlock? –

– Questo è il risultato delle tue lezioni. – mormora mordicchiandogli il collo – Prenditi le tue responsabilità! –

John infila le dita tra i riccioli scuri e mugola compiaciuto.

– A saperlo prima... –

– Ma noi lo sapevamo. – ridacchia Sherlock – Solo che eravamo troppo imbecilli per fare qualcosa. –

– Stai dicendo davvero troppe cose sagge tutte in una volta... devo farti smettere... –

– Ah-ah. –

Sherlock lo blocca, guadagnandosi un'occhiata perplessa.

– Lascia che l'allievo mostri al suo professore i progressi fatti. – insinua malizioso.

– I progressi fatti in settantadue ore? – John non sa se essere eccitato, compiaciuto, intenerito... probabilmente è tutte e tre le cose insieme e va bene così – Sherlock, tu sei sicuramente un ottimo allievo, ma non mi monterei la testa! –

Proprio come John aveva fatto tre giorni prima, Sherlock lo afferra per mano e lo attira a sé.

– La lezione di oggi è sull'osservazione. – gli mormora – Ho potuto dedurre dalle mie osservazioni che John Watson ha un debole per la mia bocca. –

Sherlock porta la sua mano sulle labbra e John sente improvvisamente la testa molto leggera.

– Sto sbagliando, professore? – mormorano quelle labbra morbidissime contro i suoi polpastrelli. 

Come al solito, Sherlock non sbaglia. John decide di farglielo capire senza mezzi termini, infilandogli due dita in bocca e lasciandogliele succhiare fino a che, esausto e arrapato, gli libera la bocca solo per poterci infilare la propria lingua.

Per il resto del pomeriggio e per gran parte della nottata, nessuno dei due ha più modo di dire ulteriori cazzate. Dopotutto, sembra davvero che alla fine abbiano trovato il loro linguaggio. È ancora instabile, ma loro hanno molta pazienza e tutta l'intenzione di collaudarlo come si deve.


End file.
